


Good Morning, Sunshine... Now Get to Bed

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Future talk, Iwaizumi is a great fiance, Job talk, M/M, Morning, Oikawa barely slept, They're a packaged deal, falling asleep, it's just soft, iwaoi - Freeform, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa talk about the future as Oikawa falls asleep.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Good Morning, Sunshine... Now Get to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa has become a master at not sleeping and Iwaizumi has become a master at making him fall asleep.

Iwaizumi walked into the living room with a frown, body still sluggish with sleep, and glared. Oikawa was curled up on the couch, eyes glued to the TV as some space documentary played. In truth, Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised, but he was pissed.

“You have fucking practice today and I swear if I get one damn call from your coach I will lose my fucking mind,” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa froze, turning his head slowly until their eyes met.

“I had a nightmare,” he said softly.

“What time?” Oikawa blinked, gaze sliding off to the side in thought.

“Ten.” Iwaizumi frowned, stepping closer.

“You went to bed around nine.” Oikawa shrugged.

“And I had a nightmare that woke me up.” Iwaizumi leaned against the back of the couch, face inches away from his fiance’s. “I tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t so I came out here so I wouldn’t bother you.” Iwaizumi sighed, pressing closer to kiss Oikawa.

“Okay, now get your ass to bed,” he said once he’d pulled away. Oikawa pouted, pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

“Iwa-chan, I’m fine.” Iwaizumi inspected his face, taking in the clear signs that he needed sleep.

“Tooru, you need to sleep. I’m not fighting you on this.” Oikawa groaned, rolling his eyes before resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “I bet if I sit down with you you’ll fall asleep within the next half hour.” Oikawa’s brow furrowed at the comment.

“I can’t control that,” he murmured. “You just make me relax.”

“Okay, so relax and go to sleep.” Oikawa pulled back, nearly dragging Iwaizumi over the back of the couch.

“Come.” Iwaizumi ducked out from under his arms, snorting as Oikawa almost fell off onto the floor. “Hajime,” Oikawa whined, making grabby motions at him.

“You act like a child,” Iwaizumi said, moving around the couch and falling back onto it. Oikawa curled up, head on his lap as he looked up at him through his hair. Iwaizumi brushed it out of the way so he could get a clear view of Oikawa’s face and debated before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Iwa-chan, what are we going to do after college?” Iwaizumi played with Oikawa’s hair, running the soft strands through his fingers as he responded.

“Find a job, get married, start an adult life together.” He shrugged. “I don’t fucking know. Live?” Oikawa smiled, eyes closing as he chuckled.

“What kind of job?” Iwaizumi frowned, holding back to urge to flick Oikawa.

“Well, if you manage to keep up healthy sleep habits then you’d probably continue doing really well in volleyball.” Oikawa hummed, head falling to the side as he pressed into Iwaizumi’s stomach.

“You’re going to become an athletic trainer, right?” Iwaizumi ran his thumb over Oikawa’s temple, watching as his fiance became more relaxed.

“Yeah. I’m working towards it.” Oikawa let out a content sigh.

“Then I should be fine. You just have to work for whatever team I’m on and make sure I’m ready before a game. It’s like what you do now but you get paid.” Iwaizumi blinked, taking in the information. Oikawa was… kind of right.

“What? Are we like a packaged deal now? They have to hire me if you’re on the team or they end up with a bad player?” Oikawa frowned, smacking him lightly.

“Mm not bad. Just tired.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, continuing to coax Oikawa to sleep with gentle touches.

“You’re sleep deprived and it’s unhealthy, meaning you sit out and can’t play.” Oikawa was already on the verge of sleep as he replied.

“Then they hire you,” he murmured. “No prob.” Iwaizumi shook his head, gaze moving up to the TV. He found himself kind of hoping what Oikawa proposed did happen. It would make a lot of sense if they worked together. He could keep Oikawa in good condition for games and travel with them to make sure it stayed that way along with helping other players. Perhaps it  _ was _ possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
